


My Medicine

by cosmosKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Drugs, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, Whatnot, exhibition, i can't remember, idk its gay, or whatever, other things, psychedelics, uh whats the other thing called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei had been drugged, or had he taken the drugs? He doesn't remember. But suddenly there's a hot dude watching him make out with a cute chick and the next thing he knows they're in bed and he's confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Medicine

Tsukishima Kei had been drugged. That was the one thing he was certain of. Or maybe... had he taken them himself? He wasn’t sure. He looked around, everything was going really fast, people blurring and their words slurred. He was at a party. He remembered arriving at Bokuto’s house at about 5:30. He checked his phone; 11:19. Where had the time gone? He tried to remember again. Shortly after he arrived someone had handed him a drink, Oikawa possibly? He had drunk it, it had tasted like soft drink, but he knew it wasn’t. Because as soon as he had tipped it back and swallowed it had made his insides warm.  
Freeze frame.  
He’s in the present again.  
But he’s outside, the party still going around him.  
Someone says his name.  
But he can’t see their faces, everything a blur.  
He looks to his right; he sees a tall humanoid creature.  
He’d definitely been drugged.  
Play.  
The next thing he remembers is Yamaguchi, his freckled face dancing near his, he’d asked him where everyone else was and Yamaguchi had simply stated that he’d always been a lightweight.  
People were swarming the house now, music blaring, hands wandering and bodies sweating.  
Someone handed him a small object, a blunt?  
He took a drag without realising it.  
Nothing happened.  
Rewind.  
Sugawara was telling him not to take drinks from strangers. He already had.  
“I won’t.” He lied.  
Suga smiled, “Good. God knows what goes on at these parties.”  
Play.  
He was in the present again. This time, he was inside, sitting on an old couch that he was sure hadn’t been there before today.  
He looked to his left, someone new was there. His hair looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, but that he wasn’t exactly /sleeping/ in the bed. He had eyelashes that made girls cry and a shit eating grin.  
To his right, Tsukishima saw a girl, her short blonde hair curled into a puff ball of cute. She had a small lock on a chain hung around her neck and punk shirt with armholes so long he could see her bra.  
“If you keep staring she might notice,” Someone, the boy, whispered in his ear.  
Rewind.  
Tsukishima had a headache. He found Bokuto. Bokuto said that the medicine cabinet was in the bathroom upstairs. Tsukishima made his way up the stairs, nearly each step had someone doing something illegal on it. The party was out of hand.  
The medicine cabinet had been raided. The only remains being a few random loose pills which Tsukishima wasn’t drunk enough to take.  
Someone handed him a few pills, swearing they were painkillers.  
He downed them without a second thought, trusting the random stranger.  
Suga said nothing about accepting medicine from strangers.  
Play.  
The blonde girl was straddling his lap, her cheeks flushed with alcohol. She was sucking on his neck; the boy was watching with an unreadable expression.  
“What’s your name?” He breathed.  
She broke off from him, “Hitoka,”  
Tsukishima kissed her, Hitoka giving him the control. She closed her eyes, he didn’t. He was watching the boy.  
Fast Forward.  
He was in the middle of the dance floor, Hitoka close to him, her eyes closed and her body swaying to a beat of her own. Tsukishima looked to his left, the boy was there, watching.  
Someone handed him a drink. Sorry, Suga.  
He downed the drink, it was a double shot of vodka.  
Fast Forward.  
He was leaning against a wall; he knew some of the people in the room. Others were strangers who seemed to know him.  
He leant his head back, his eyes closed and still he could see colours. The swirls of red and blue making purple when they met, the orange swimming through everything. He could see shapes; he could hear the blood pumping in his veins.  
Someone’s hands were on his hips, someone’s mouth was on his neck, he didn’t mind.  
He’d open his eyes if it didn’t feel so damn good.  
“My name’s Kuroo,” A voice, the boy, whispered in his ear, “since you didn’t ask.”  
“Tsukishima,” he breathed, his breath heavy with lust and smelling of alcohol.  
Kuroo lightly bit Tsukishima’s neck. “Hey, Tsukki, want to go upstairs?”  
Tsukishima looked down at Kuroo, he was the slightest bit taller than him.  
He doesn’t remember walking up the stairs, and he doesn’t remember taking his shirt off. But it was on the floor and Kuroo had Tsukishima’s left nipple in his mouth. When did that happen?  
Kuroo stopped, and licked up the centre of Tsukishima’s chest, then met his mouth, his mouth tasting of smoke and rum.  
Tsukishima had his left hand in Kuroo’s hair, the already messy style making it easy for him to get a grip, his right hand was palming Kuroo’s crotch, his jeans restricting enough for Kuroo to grow impatient and needy.  
Kuroo reached down and undid the button on his pants, he pushed them down as far as he could without breaking the kiss. Tsukishima could feel that Kuroo was already half hard, the alcohol surely speeding up the process.  
Everything seemed to be going fast, Tsukishima's head was spinning.   
Kuroo was naked, Tsukishima's mouth around his member, Kuroo had a prince Albert piercing; a small ball on a half loop that stuck out the top of the head, a smaller ball sat underneath.   
Tsukishima tongued the piercing, moving it around slightly. Kuroo cursed under his breath, his hand in Tsukishima's hair pulling a little too tightly.   
Tsukishima poped Kuroo's dick out of his mouth and began licking him like he was a lollipop, precum leaking out of the tip. Tsukki looked up at Kuroo, his face filled with bliss. He stopped and moved to straddle his waist, Kuroo's dick sitting flush against his stomach.   
"Stick your tongue out," Kuroo said, his voice far off.  
Tsukki did as he was told. Kuroo produced two small bits of papery stuff, one had a smiley face printed on it, the other had the Cheshire Cat.   
"Which do you want?"   
"The smiley."   
Kuroo smiled a lazy smile as he placed the smiley face on Tsukki's tongue, he then placed the Cheshire Cat one on his own. The papery substance melted on his tongue after a while, which felt like a minute but Tsukki knew was longer.   
Tsukishima locked his mouth with Kuroo's, their members rubbing against each other.   
"Have you ever done this before?" Kuroo breathed, his tongue licking Tsukishima's ear when he was done.  
"No," Tsukki kissed Kuroo's collarbone, "Have you?"  
"Never." Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's dick and jerked it up and down, earning him a gasp from Tsukki.   
"Have you ever been with a man before?" Tsukki asked, his nails leaving marks down Kuroo's back.  
"A few," Kuroo roughly bit Tsukishima's neck, "But none have ever been as exciting as you. Have you?"  
"Never like this." Tsukki reached down and jerked Kuroo's member, rubbing his thumb over the piercing as he did so.  
"I want to try something," Kuroo licked the spot where he bit, "Is that okay?"  
"Anything," Tsukishima's head felt light, he had had so much to drink.  
Fast forward.  
Tsukishima's hands were bound behind him, something was covering his eyes. He could hear Kuroo breathing.   
He felt like he was floating, the material covering his eyes did nothing to stop him from hearing the blue's and purple's that whispered the secrets of men.   
He could feel Kuroo lick his inner thigh.  
"Can you hear them?" Kuroo had whispered, amazement filling his voice.  
"Kuroo, where are you?" Tsukki asked as he pulled on the bonds, they held fast.  
He felt Kuroo climb on top of him, his hands cradling Tsukishima's face as he ground his ass against Tsukishima's crotch.  
"Ssh, I'm here. You're safe here. But," Kuroo leant down and licked one of Tsukki's already hard nipples, "Do you mind if Henry is in here?"  
Tsukishima sought after Kuroo's mouth, hoping to decrease the space between them.  
"Who's Henry?"  
Kuroo lightly kissed Tsukki's upper lip, "He's a Pteradactyl. Don't worry, he's leaving now."  
"Kuroo," Tsukishima asked, giggling slightly, "Can you hear the colours whispers?"  
"I can hear everything."  
Tsukishima vaguely remembered Kuroo asking him to turn over and he vaguely remembered Kuroo telling him about ancient prophecies that told of how that night would change their lives.  
Kuroo stuck a second finger inside of Tsukki, scissoring the hole to make room for a third. Tsukishima was biting a pillow, trying not to be too loud. Kuroo arched his index and middle finger slightly, hitting Tsukki's prostate, causing him to let out a loud, slutty moan.   
"Ugh, Tsukki, you sound amazing." Kuroo purred as he simultaneously used his left hand to jerk himself lightly.  
"K-Kuroo," Tsukishinma panted, "fuck me," Tsukki's eyes fluttered under his blindfold as Kuroo hit his prostate again.   
Kuroo stood up, swayed slightly, and then positioned himself at Tsukishima's entrance.   
He pushed in, slowly at first, his piercing making Tsukishima shiver.  
Steadily, Kuroo quickened his pace until he was satisfied.   
"A-Ah fuck, Kuroo, you feel so good." Tsukishima sighed, as he lightly tugged on his bonds. Tsukki felt Kuroo lean over him and kiss his back before pulling free the tie on the blindfold, causing it to fall off from around his eyes. Tsukki blinked at the sudden light, everything seeming a lot more colourful and swirly than he had remembered. He felt like everything had been intensified twofold and he was loving it. The only issue was that his dick was feeling incredibly forgotten, aching for contact. Tsukishima tugged at his bonds.  
"Why so eager to leave your bonds?" Kuroo asked as he harshly sucked on Tsukki's neck.  
"Ah, I want to, ugh, touch-" Tsukishima felt like pleasure was flowing through his veins, filling his field of vision and filling everything he could hear.  
"You want to touch yourself?" Kuroo asked, even without turning to look at him, Tsukishima knew that Kuroo was fake pouting, "But you look so pretty, all tied up like a present." Kuroo thrust harder, Tsukki moaned louder. "I'll tell you what, if you ask nicely, I'll consider it."   
"P-Please, ah, may I- nng?"   
Kuroo licked a line up Tsukishima's spine.  
"No. But, I may."  
And he reached around and grabbed Tsukki's dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts.   
Kuroo kissed the small of Tsukishima's back, it felt like a ripple had broken across his body.   
"F-Fuck, ah, Kuroo, I-I love you," Tsukki moaned, his eyes fluttering open and close.  
"Oh my God, I love you too," Kuroo whispered, biting his lip to try and stop his moans.  
"I-I'm going to come.." Tsukishima panted, his hand involuntarily pulling on his bonds.  
Kuroo quickened his pace again, he felt as if he and Tsukishima were one, their hearts beating at the same time, he felt euphoric.  
With a loud moan of Kuroo's name, Tsukishima came all over the bed he was on, Kuroo followed soon after.  
Their loud pants filling the room.   
Kuroo undid the bonds that held Tsukishima's hands and then collapsed onto the bed next to Tsukki.  
The blond leant over and whispered, "Kuroo, can you see the butterflies on the wall?"  
"They're so pretty, like water."  
"They're whispering things."  
"Like what?"  
"It's a secret."


	2. Nine In The Afternoon

Tsukishima groaned. He felt sore and tired and cold. He opened his eyes to a bright light, as he blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the new lighting, he realised it was the sun. And that he was outside. Mostly naked.  
He bolted upright.  
He was wearing underwear, thank the deities.  
Although there was, surprisingly, hickeys lining his thighs.   
Someone said something besides him.   
That was when he realised he was not, in fact, alone. And that he had been sleeping next to a guy that he vaguely knew the name of and who also was covered in hickeys and scratches and telltale signs of a good weekend. And he looked like he was about to wake up.   
Tsukishima did a quick scan of the area, he appeared to be in the park not too far from his house, thankfully, no one was there. Next, he noticed that his clothes were nowhere in sight but his bag was a few meters away. The guy made another noise.   
After a quick argument in his head, Tsukishima grabbed his bag and bolted.   
He ran in the direction he believed home to be. And he did not stop running until he had arrived home.  
When he did find his house, he was relieved to note that his mother was at work, his older brother away at university.  
The spare key still residing under an ugly cat statue that guarded the back door. Tsukki let himself inside and then ran upstairs to the bathroom. There, he studied himself in the full body mirror that hung on the back of the door.  
His hair looked like a birds nest, he had massive bags under his eyes, various hickeys on his neck and shoulders, scratches that lined his chest, abdomen and back and then more hickeys on his thighs. He was caked in a mixture of dirt, glitter and sweat and his breath smelt terrible.  
He turned the shower on, letting the water warm up as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from beside the sink.   
He walked into the shower, sat down and let the water run over him. He was exhausted, grotty and had a massive headache, he just wanted to sleep. He watched at the dirt ran off of him and down the sink, a strange sort of satisfaction passing through him. He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth, having never been more glad to be clean in his life. Once that was done he washed his hair and then himself, not stopping until he felt almost painfully clean.   
As he turned the water off he grabbed a towel, quickly drying the excess off his hair first and then drying himself. He looked into the mirror, the hickeys capturing his attention. Some looked newer than others and he wondered who had given them to him, part of him really wished it wasn't that guy that he was with earlier but he knew it was.   
He grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone, it sported a new crack but was otherwise undamaged. He tried to turn it on but was only greeted with a battery charge sign. He sighed and walked into his bedroom. He plugged his phone into the charger cord and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep within seconds.  
When Tsukishima awoke he had a raging hard on and an even worse headache. His life basically sucked right now.   
He lay in bed, his right arm covering his eyes, as he contemplated whether he should jack off or get some painkillers when his phone dinged.   
Tsukki looked over at his phone, he had forgotten about it. He leant over and unplugged it, it's battery reading at 78%.  
He scrolled through the recent notifications, countless ones from Snapchat, Facebook, texts and calls. He groaned, why was everyone messaging him?  
Then he saw the day, Sunday.   
Bokuto's party had been on a Friday night.  
How could he have no memory of two nights?  
Hurriedly, he opened his phone, opting to check his texts first since there was less of those.  
He had some from Yamaguchi, just telling him to drink responsibly and that he had texted his mum to say that Tsukki was staying at his house all weekend. Tsukishima silently blessed Yamaguchi and made a promise to make it up to him somehow.  
Then he had some from an unknown number, they didn't make any sense,  though, just a bunch of gibberish. Tsukishima assumed that someone at the party had accidentally gotten his number and texted him some shit.  
Next, he checked his missed calls, there was some from Bokuto which confused him, and then others from the unknown number again.  
Snapchat was what really gave him an idea about the night before, he had over 200 seconds of Story.   
First was a couple of videos, the camera was shaky and he constantly could hear himself giggling behind the phone, he was always filming the boy he was next to, they were talking about some nonsense and drinking some sort of alcohol.   
As he watched, little snippets of the past two nights came back to him, he was positive now that the boy had been the one to give him all the love bites and he was sure that the unknown number was his.   
And there was one last thing that really ate him up.  
They had, numerous times, told each other that they loved one another.  
Tsukishima recalled the boys' name to be Kuroo and so saved the number as that but didn't move to text or call. For the most part, he wanted to pretend that the weekend hadn't happened and part of him wished he could recall every single second of it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, getting caught on knots and tangles as he did so. With some reluctance, he forced himself out of bed and into comfy clothes. He tried his best to untangle his mess of hair and then went in search of food. When he returned to his room he had some new texts.

Kuroo(?): Hey, this is Kei... right?

Yamaguchi: Are you okay? You haven't replied in days...

Bokuto: Dude...

Tsukishima groaned, why does everyone text him the moment he leaves the room? He texted Yamaguchi back, assuring him that he was safe, sober and home. He opted to ignore the other two texts for the time being, he might be sober but that also meant the worlds biggest headache and he wasn't really feeling well enough to handle a conversation.   
The remainder of the day was spent sleeping, eating and avoiding the texts that came from Kuroo every now and then. He asked if he remembered what happened, if they could talk, he informed him that he had his clothes and Tsukki told him to keep them.

Kuroo(?): He speaks.

Kuroo(?): Were you ignoring me?

He was, but he wasn't going to tell him that. When Tsukishima's mother came home from work she asked him if he had a good time at Yamaguchi's and Tsukki said he did, when she asked him what they did he told her that they went to hang out with some friends and then went back to his to play videos games. If she had noticed the hickeys on his neck she didn't say anything. At around 8pm, Yamaguchi called him to make sure he really was alright and after a good half hour of reassuring him that he was, in fact, perfectly fine, Yams bought him up.  
"So... That boy you were with on Friday..."   
Tsukki groaned, "I do not want to talk about him."  
"Have you watched your snapchat story? It's massive."  
"Did you watch it?"  
"Maybe... You kinda confessed your love for each other,"  
"We were on a lot of drugs, you could've convinced me to fuck a dinosaur I was so high."  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"What would I say? Hey, I was the guy you took LSD with on Friday. By the way, can I get my clothes back?"  
"He has your clothes?"  
"Yeah, it's a long story. Look, I don't even know what school he goes to, can we just forget about this?"  
"If you don't want to talk about it, then alright. Have you done all your homework for tomorrow?"  
And so they talked about pointless things for a while before Yams hung up, saying that he had to finish some work and that he'd see him tomorrow.  
Tsukishima collapsed on his bed, despite having slept most of the day he was exhausted still, both emotionally and physically. His phone dinged again, Tsukishima was on the verge of turning it off or throwing it at a wall, whichever happened first.

Kuroo(?): Look, I get that you're ignoring me but I kind of have your wallet. 

/Shit./

Tsukishima: Where are you?

Kuroo(?): Outside.

Tsukki groaned as he got out of bed. When he reached the front door he opened it as silently as possible, not wanting to alert his mum with the noise. When Tsukki saw Kuroo he drew in a sharp intake of breath, Kuroo's neck was absolutely covering in hickeys and bites, his hair was even messier than it had been when he first saw him and, Tsukki thought, much to his dismay, he looked hot as fuck.  
"You look like shit," Kuroo smirked, "still cute, though."  
"Thanks. You have my wallet?"  
"Here," Kuroo handed it to him, "nice picture, by the way."  
"Hm?"  
"Your School ID. Do you ever smile? Ah, well, I guess I saw you smile nonstop over the weekend-"  
"What do you want?" Tsukishima cut him off, he was tired, grumpy and just generally not in the mood for this. "You returned my wallet, so you can go now."  
Kuroo chuckled, "Feisty, aren't you? Alright, I should go now anyway. Goodnight, Kei."  
Tsukki clicked his tongue as he watched Kuroo go, something about his cool demeanour and obvious recollection of the past few days annoyed him to no end. When he walked back inside his mother asked him where he went and he said that he had needed fresh air, she had hummed some response and said nothing else.   
When Tsukishima was back in his room he collapsed onto his bed, Kuroo was stuck in his mind like a thorn; annoying, demanding attention and, painful. The lack of memories bothered him endlessly and he desperately wished that he hadn't gotten so wasted. At some point he ended up passing out from exhaustion, he didn't remember when but he liked it better that way.  
He awoke the next morning to his alarm sounding, he hastily turned it off, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so. He picked his glasses up from his bedside table and checked his phone.

One (1) New Text Message.

Kuroo: Aren't I just the cutest? :*

Attached was an image of him, obviously having just woken up, his hair looking like a stylised rats nest, wearing Tsukki's shirt.   
He groaned, how was he going to get him out of his mind now?   
Fuck.


	3. Is There Somewhere?

All throughout the day, Yamaguchi had been buzzing. He obviously wanted to know what happened with Tsukki and Kuroo but didn't know how to approach the subject and Tsukki wasn't going to do it for him. His hickeys had been relatively easy to cover, that is until one of his teachers had made him take his headphones off, most were still covered but one or two were showing. No one had said anything but he noticed few people staring, the staring didn't bother him, what bothered him was that Kuroo had put them there, that the varying stages of healing showed everyone that they weren't all done at the same time, that his friends knew who gave him all these bites and bruises and most of all that Suga had taken him aside at one point to try and give him the safe sex talk.   
Over the course of the week, the hickeys and scratches faded till they were gone or barely visible, Kuroo hadn't tried to contact him and he was starting to feel like himself again. Tsukki sighed, Yamaguchi had dragged him along to Hinata's house, where they were to meet up with him and Kageyama for a much-unwanted study lesson. About thirty minutes into the lesson Hinata had gotten a text, "Oikawa's invited us to his for a party, want to go?" Tsukki hadn't wanted to go but had agreed anyway, thinking that nothing could be worse that the brain numbing process of trying to tutor Hinata and Kageyama.   
When they arrived at Oikawa's he was already stoned, having accidentally eaten a few hash-brownies and was lying on his driveway with Iwaizumi trying to spot ufos. When Tsukishima entered the house he quickly lost track of everyone, Yamaguchi had said he was going to get drinks and then disappeared. Someone offered Tsukki a shot and he took it, downing it quickly just to calm himself down. He walked over to a nearby couch and sat down, closing his eyes to try and block out the harsh light that hung overhead. His phone dinged in his pocket.

Kuroo: We should play a game.

Kuroo: How about tag? If you find me before midnight then I'll do whatever you want,

Tsukki sighed, of course Kuroo was here, he must've seen Yams and figured Tsukki was here too. With reluctance, and just a hint of curiosity, he replied.

Tsukishima: And if you find me?

Kuroo: You'll do whatever I want.

Kuroo: Are you in?

Fuck it.

Tsukishima: I'm in.

Kuroo: Better hurry, little prince, that was a pretty big shot that you took earlier~

Tsukki clicked his tongue and sat up, he didn't want the game to end quickly but he knew he would get a little tipsy soon.

Kuroo: Oh, and a rule, you have to drink whatever is offered to you. Don't worry, it's all safe.

Shit.  
Tsukishima looked around the room, there were people everywhere, some dancing, some grinding and he was pretty sure he could see various couples making out in corners. He checked the time, 8:40PM, he had over 3 hours to find Kuroo. He walked around the room, looking for someone he knew, he spotted Bokuto a few meters away.  
"Hey! Bokuto!"   
He looked up immediately, "Tsukki~! Long time no see,"  
"You saw me a week ago."  
"Hm, true, but you've bee ignoring my texts. Actions like that hurt a man's feelings." He fake pouted. "You know what would make me feel better?"  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, "What?"  
"If you took this shot with me, Akaashi won't, he says he's "too pretty to get shitfaced"."   
"Well, it's true," Akaashi stated from his seat beside Bokuto.  
"Ugh, fine. Let's just make this quick." Bokuto did a little dance before producing two "shots", they were actually more like small drinks but he had no choice.  
"On the count of three. One, two-"  
Tsukishima downed his drink. Bokuto looked shocked for a second before downing his. "What the hell was that?" Tsukishima coughed, it was stronger than he thought it would be.  
"Tequila, I think."   
"You don't know?"  
"Nope!"  
"Ugh, you're hopeless. Do you know where Kuroo is?"  
Akaashi raised his eyebrow, "We did see him earlier."  
"Where?" Tsukki could feel the alcohol warming his insides, making him drowsier by the second.  
"In the kitchen, I think." Bokuto pointed in the direction, "Why? Are you going to make out again?" He waggled his eyebrows.  
Tsukki rolled his eye before muttering thanks and walking in the direction that Bokuto had pointed, he thought he could vaguely hear him hooting some tease at him but he didn't care, he wanted to win this game. When he entered the kitchen he found it packed, people were everywhere, doing shots and god knows what else. He looked around for a familiar face, someone pushed a drink in his direction, he took it and drank it as fast as he could; things were getting blurry now.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kenma sitting on a bench, his 3DS plugged into the wall. "Kenma!" He called, he tilted his head, the only indication that he had heard Tsukki.  
He made his way towards Kenma, swerving through people, their faces blurring together and his head feeling simultaneously light and heavy.   
"Kenma," He tried his best to sound collected, judging from Kenma's expression, he had failed.  
"Hm?"  
"Where is Kuroo?"  
"Why would I know?"  
"Come on,"  
"Fine," He sighed, shutting his game momentarily, "I last saw him upstairs, but that was a while ago."  
Tsukishima hadn't really heard what he had said, he was staring at Kenma's eyes, he had never noticed how cat-like they were before, "Tsukishima."  
He shook his head slightly, "Yes?"  
"If you don't hurry, Kuroo will win the game."  
"How did you..?"  
"Drink this." He handed him a CC, "If you have a drink in your hand people are less likely to offer you one."

Tsukki took a sip, "Thanks."

Fast Forward.  
He was on the stairs, he had tripped over someone's leg, he mumbled something that might have meant to be a 'sorry' and continued on his way. Kenma had told him that Kuroo was upstairs.   
When he got upstairs he found it relatively empty compared to the rest of the house.  
His phone sounded.

Kuroo: I spy, with my keen eye, a lonely boy.

Tsukishima looked around but everything was moving too fast.   
Where was Kuroo?  
"Boo." Someone, Kuroo, said from behind him. Immediately his mouth was on Tsukki's neck, softly kissing where he had left marks the week before. He moved his head to give better access.  
Fast Forward.  
Tsukishima was against a wall, Kuroo's body encasing him. Everyone else was a blur outside of their bubble.  
They were kissing intently, Kuroo tasting of various alcohols and smoke. "We have got to stop meeting like this," he purred in Tsukki's ear.  
"You don't like it?" The blond breathed, his senses in overdrive because of the alcohol.   
"Mm, no, I do. I just don't think you can handle losing all the time."  
"If the repercussions are like this then I don't think I'll have such a hard time."  
"Oh," Kuroo chuckled, "this isn't my prize."  
"Hm? Then what is?" Tsukishima would've looked him in the eyes but every touch felt like a burst of pleasure and he wasn't sure he would be able to stand if it wasn't for Kuroo keeping him up.   
"You'll see."  
Fast Forward.  
Again, he was sure he had taken something he wasn't meant to. Thinking back it was probably the brownies that Oikawa had handed him... he needed to stop accepting things from that guy.   
He was laying on the couch from earlier, Kuroo was on top of him, his hands wandering and his breath heavy. Kuroo bit on Tsukki's lip, "I think people are watching,"   
"Probably. But doesn't that make it exciting?"  
Kuroo responded by pulling Tsukki's mouth to his, his right hand running through Kuroo's messy hair only stopping to tug lightly.  
"Do you want to pop bubbles?"   
"Absolutely."  
Kuroo produced two bits of papery stuff, the same prints as before on them. "Smiley for you," he placed the smiley on Tsukki's tongue.  
"And the Cheshire Cat for you," Tsukki took the piece and put it gently on Kuroo's waiting tongue. After the papers had dissolved, they began kissing again, the intensity increasing with each minute. Everyone around them disappearing as they were taken by the drug.  
The song that was playing on the stereo faded to soft chatter as Kuroo's breathing filled Tsukishima's ears, his senses overloaded with sensations that felt new and alien and oh, so familiar to him. He felt like stars were burning and bursting under his skin where Kuroo touched; like a whole universe being born and dying before his eyes. Tsukki ran his nails up Kuroo's back, leaving scratches in his wake. He used his other hand to palm Kuroo's crotch, thankful that they were hidden well enough that no one would notice.   
"Fuck, Tsukki, people will notice..." Kuroo breathed, his voice full of desire.  
"How about a new game?"  
"I-ah-didn't even get my prize for winning the-hah-last one,"  
"Redeem your prize whenever. Come ooon, new game." Tsukki licked a line from the base of Kuroo's neck to his earlobe, "Please?"  
"What's the game?"  
"The game is, I bet I can make you cum before you can make me. The catch is that people aren't allowed to notice."  
"F-Fuck. That's going to be hard... and you've already got a head start. What's the-ah-prize?"  
"The same as last time."  
"Alright, you're on."  
"Good." Tsukishima pressed harder on Kuroo's crotch, his member already fully hard.  
"Nng, ugh, cheater."  
Kuroo quickly unbuttoned Tsukki's jeans, grabbing hold of his dick as discretely as possible. He began pumping him in time as much as he could with the drugs and alcohol affecting his system.   
"Hah- ah, fuck me," Tsukki moaned, burying his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck to try and smother the sound.  
"Darling, I would but you have us playing this dangerous game." Tsukki bit Kuroo's shoulder at the same time as reaching into his pants, freeing his cock from the uncomfortably tight space. "Ah, nng, you're such a dirty player."  
Tsukishima was about to respond when Kuroo placed his middle and ring fingers at Tsukki's mouth, he sucked on them without hesitation, lust filling his every nerve. When he was satisfied, Kuroo removed his fingers and then pulled Tsukkis' pants down slightly, trying not to alert everyone around them to what they were doing. He moved one of Tsukishima's legs to the side slightly to try and get more room as he placed his fingers at Tsukki's entrance. Tsukki sucked in a breath as Kuroo pushed his finger's in, going back to kissing as quickly as possible to hide the act from the public eyes. "Remeber," Kuroo purred in his ear as he started moving his fingers in and out, "If people notice, you lose."   
"I'm not going to-ah-lose," In all the sensations, Tsukki found himself unable to do anything but his best to keep his voice down. Kuroo smirked as he worked his digits, doing his best to shield the pair from the public as he did.  "F-fuck, you're too, nng, good at this," Tsukishima moaned, he had taken to keeping his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck to try and muffle his sounds as best as he could, which really wasn't all that much.  
"I want you to say my name," Kuroo purred in his ear,   
"K-Kuroo, hah ugh, you're going to make me cum soon if you, nng, don't stop,"  
Kuroo picked up the pace, "Wasn't that the aim of the game?"  
Tsukki moaned, "Fuck, you're cruel,"  
"Yeah... but you love me," Kuroo kissed Tsukki's neck, covering him in kisses and light hickeys.   
"I wish I didn't," Tsukishima sighed,   
Kuroo chuckled and moved his hand to get a better angle on Tsukki, accidentally hitting his prostate in the process. "Ah, there it is. Hey, Tsukki, are you ready to lose?"  
"You're an ass." Tsukki groaned.  
Kuroo increased his speed as he abused his prostate, opting to cover Tsukki's moans with kisses when he got near climax.  
"You sound amazing, by the way." Kuroo could tell Tsukki was near, his breathing had become even more eradic. With one final thrust of his fingers, Kuroo sent Tsukishima over the edge, cum covering his stomach. "You're a mess,"  
"Ugh, I did not think this through," Tsukki covered his eyes with his arm, recovering from his high.  
"Here," Kuroo reached behind Tsukki and pulled a box of tissues off from the small table besides the couch they were on.   
When Tsukki was cleaned up, Kuroo planted a kiss on his lips, "You know I won twice, right?"  
"What is it that you're wanting me to do?"  
"Hmm, first, I want you to answer my texts," Kuroo kissed him again,  
"Fine," Tsukishima chuckled, "What else?"  
"I'll tell you next time we meet."  
"You're such a tease."


	4. Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the ending is slightly abrupt!! I'm pretty sick rn and super tired so I just wasn't able to think of a proper ending. This chapter is pure fluff and will probably make you want pancakes, not sorry (try out the recipe it's so good!!)

Tsukishima and Kuroo hadn’t stayed at the party long after that. They had stayed on the couch for a few minutes before Kuroo stood, pulling up Tsukishima after him. He then led them outside, the cold air brushing past them, in his intoxicated state, Tsukishima swore that the wind had whispered something to him but he wasn’t totally sure what. After walking a few minutes, Kuroo stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, and started walking in another direction, Tsukki followed him, making sure to keep their hands linked at all times lest he lose him in the darkness. They continued walking for a few more minutes in a silence that was not uncomfortable before Kuroo stopped walking once again and turned to face Tsukki, “Here!” He beamed not unlike a child who had just mastered spelling a particularly difficult word.  
“Where are we?” Tsukki asked, he could see that they were in a suburb, houses lined the street but all the lights in the windows were off and there didn’t appear to be a streetlight for some meters so he couldn’t tell what street they were on.   
“Come on, it’s cold out here and that thing over there is freaking me out.” Kuroo started walking towards one of the houses, Tsukki looked behind him to see what was freaking Kuroo out but saw only a yard with a lone garden gnome in it, he decided not to ask. 

When he walked inside the home, the first thing he noticed was that it smelt clean, not like a hospital or a dentist, but like a laundromat, all soap and bubbles. The second thing he noticed was that there weren’t any family pictures, there weren’t any pictures at all. Apparently Kuroo’s relative who lived alone in a small two-bedroom home had passed away, leaving Kuroo’s parents with the property and Kuroo had then convinced them to let him live there at a relatively low price on the condition that he visited them regularly, kept the place clean and didn’t forget to look after himself, Tsukishima found all of this story roundabout and confusing and tried his best to pay attention, but quickly discovered that that was near impossible and so zoned out until Kuroo had finished talking. Tsukki nodded like he knew what had been said and Kuroo smiled because he thought that Tsukishima had listened. Tsukki wasn’t too sure why Kuroo had brought him here, and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next when he felt something fall into his lap, when he picked it up he realized it was a Wii controller, he looked over at Kuroo who was currently sporting a sly smirk, “Have you ever had your ass royally handed to you on a golden platter in Mario Kart?”

After what felt like a millennium of being beaten at the game Tsukki gave up, declaring Kuroo to be annoyingly good at the game. Kuroo stated that he and Kenma often played and that he had to get good quickly. Tsukki looked at his phone, the too-bright screen distorting the numbers momentarily, when his vision adjusted he saw that the time was relatively close to 5am and just like that it felt like the tiredness that hadn’t felt earlier came all rushing down on him, when Kuroo saw him yawning he quickly turned off the console and ushered Tsukki to one of the back rooms, “Would you like your own bed or would you like to share with me?” Kuroo purred in his ear.  
Tsukishima considered, had he been sober he probably would have declined and slept by himself but Kuroo felt so warm and so comfy and maybe if Tsukki just rested his head on his shoulder for a second…  
Kuroo chuckled and steered Tsukki towards the room on the left, guiding him towards the bed and then stripping his clothes and then bringing Tsukki a pair of pyjama pants. Tsukishima was tired enough to consider sleeping naked but decided against it when he realized how cold he was. Kuroo went to get him a shirt but when he came back Tsukki was already asleep so he just sighed and changed himself. When he was changed and he brushed his teeth (for he feared that his mother would somehow know if he didn’t) he climbed in next to Tsukki, pulling him flush against his chest and then wrapping his arm around his waist. As he was drifting off to sleep, Kuroo felt Tsukki intertwine their fingers, and in that moment it was perfect.

And then it wasn’t. For all they had been through together and said to each other, Kuroo had not seen Tsukishima in the morning. And something he did not know about the blond was that he was an incredibly light sleeper, another thing he did not know was that if he didn’t get at least six hours, he was vile. So that morning, when Kuroo awoke at 8 am despite being incredibly tired, he tried his best not to wake Tsukishima. And then he was feeling happy and generous so he decided he was going to make Tsukki pancakes. But, Kuroo had never made pancakes before and he wasn’t totally sure he had all the ingredients, nevertheless, he turned to the internet.

He ended up finding a relatively easy recipe on a cooking website, Kuroo got to work.

The first step was to whisk the eggs, milk and vanilla essence in a bowl.   
Kuroo walked to his fridge and grabbed out a carton of eggs, he didn’t have a mixing bowl so he found a large-ish bowl and grabbed out an egg, he cracked the first egg in half and managed to get the whites and yolk in the bowl without any eggshell, the second egg was a horrendous disaster. Kuroo hadn’t tapped it against the bowl hard enough so when he tried to break it in two, he had to use more force than usual and ended up shattering the egg in his hands, eggshell got everywhere. Kuroo cursed and then tried picking the shell out as best he could but it was so slippery and just made matters worse so he dumped the contents down the sink and started again. He managed to crack the eggs without hassle and so moved on to milk. He needed 1 ¾ cups of milk, he didn’t own any measuring cups and so he had to google how much milk that was in mL and then just winged it. His next issue was the vanilla essence, surprisingly, he had some but the recipe called for a teaspoon of it and he just didn’t own a teaspoon, they were too small for his hands. So he just poured about half a tablespoon in and hoped he hadn’t just ruined everything.

So, Kuroo didn’t own a whisk. This entire endeavor was making him realise that maybe, just maybe, he should invest in cooking tools. He used a fork instead of a whisk, he figured that so long as it was mixed it didn’t matter. So now was the big part, the flour. He needed 2 cups of self-raising flour. Once again, no cups. He had the flour though and wondered what had possessed him to buy it when he clearly didn’t cook but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and started eyeballing the flour, the recipe said he should also sift the flour but, at this point Kuroo felt that the recipe could go shove its suggestions up its ass. Next he had to slowly mix 1/3 cups of caster sugar but he only had raw sugar so he substituted, he was once again just guessing with the sugar as he mixed it in with the flour. After that, all that was left was pouring in the wet ingredients. The only thing he knew about baking was making a well in the center of the flour in order to pour in the wets, he didn’t know what it did but he saw it done in cooking shows a lot so he did it. He started vigorously mixing the ingredients, at first going too hard and accidentally spraying himself with flour. Kuroo looked down at his previously black clothes and sighed before continuing to mix the batter. When he thought it was at a good consistency (it wasn’t), he looked at the next step. It said to use a large non-stick frying pan but he honestly had no idea if his was so he just added extra butter to make sure that it didn’t stick. He turned his stove top up to the highest it could go and waited a minute before pouring on some batter.

It was a horrible disaster. 

The bottom of the pancake cooked much faster than the top causing Kuroo to have to try and flip the pancake too early, and so when he did flip it over, the uncooked batter on the top of the pancake kinda just splattered everywhere, this in turn caused the melted butter in the pan to slash up and burn Kuroo’s hand. He yelled a profanity so horrible baby Jesus would have cried.   
“Kuroo?” Tsukishima sleepily called from the bedroom.  
“Ah, shit.” Kuroo swore under his breath before replying, “I’m uh, in the kitchen, but don’t come in here!”  
“What? Why? I’m coming in.”  
“That is the exact opposite of what I said! Just stay there and I’ll come to you.” Kuroo looked over at the pancake simmering in the pan, “Or... uh, we could continue talking like this? Isn’t it fun?”   
“Oh my god, what did you do, I’m coming in.”  
Before Kuroo could protest because oh Jesus the pancake needed flipping again and, oh no the middle still wasn’t cooked but the outsides were burnt, Tsukishima had entered the kitchen.

Now, Kuroo was a simple man who enjoyed simple pleasures,… in a sense, so when Tsukishima walked out of the bedroom in nothing but Kuroo’s pyjama bottoms and scruffy hair, Kuroo very nearly died right there on the spot. He did notice, however, that Tsukki wasn’t wearing his glasses so he hoped that he was blind enough to not see the disaster that was Kuroo’s once immaculate kitchen.   
And then Tsukki put on his glasses because, in an effort to calm his heart-boner, Kuroo hadn’t noticed that he was just holding them in his hand.  
Tsukishima took one look at the kitchen, said “Nope.” And then turned on his heel and walked back into the bedroom. Kuroo was kinda worried that Tsukki would just straight up leave and so he momentarily forgot about the pancake that was charring in the pan and rushed after Tsukki.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
“Yeah, you will be.” Tsukki muttered.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, oh my god, stay away from me, you’re covered in flour and batter and what is that?”  
Kuroo looked down at his shirt, “Egg I think?”  
“Oh my god, you need a shower.”  
Kuroo was about to protest when a screeching alarm broke him off. “The pancakes!” Tsukki stopped Kuroo before he could rush to the aid of his now inedible pancake,   
“You go shower; I’ll deal with this shit storm.”  
“But- “  
“Nope. Go and shower or I’m never talking to you again.”  
Kuroo sighed and headed in the direction of his bathroom and Tsukki rubbed his temples because what the fuck.

When he reached the stove he was glad to see a rock-hard black mass of pancake and not a fire. He took the pan off the heat and then turned off the smoke alarm. He looked at Kuroo’s pancake batter, it was too watery and still had clumps of flour in it. Tsukki sighed and got to work on the batter because honestly he was seriously considering how this boy was alive. He poured in some extra flour and then mixed until it was the right consistency. He cleaned off the pan only putting in a little amount of butter and then placed it on a new hotplate with the heat on low-medium.   
When Kuroo emerged from the shower and saw the shirtless, pyjama wearing Tsukishima cooking pancakes, Kuroo had to once again satiate the beast that was his heart-boner.   
“You don’t have to do that.”  
Tsukki replied without looking up, “Yes, I do. Because I am honestly concerned about how you are still alive when you’re cooking is worse than an infant.”  
Tsukishima handed Kuroo a plate with a small stack of pancakes on top, “I can cook.” Kuroo sulked.  
Tsukki didn’t say anything, just shot him a look that told him to shut up and eat the pancakes, Kuroo obliged only because he couldn’t say no to this obviously god sent gift in front of him.  
Tsukki finished off the batter and sat down next to Kuroo with his own small pile of pancakes.  
“These are really good, I had no idea you could cook.” Kuroo mused,  
“Not everyone is a complete imbecile when it comes to the kitchen.”  
“Soooo, you’re like my own personal kitchen bitch?” Kuroo joked,  
Tsukki stopped and turned towards Kuroo, “Call me anything remotely like that again and I will feed you your own dick.”  
Kuroo chuckled and returned to his pancakes, “So, what are you doing today?”  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?”  
“Do you want to go…?”  
“Not right now, no.”  
“Then what do you want? Right now, I mean…?”  
“I don’t have any clean clothes…” Tsukishima muttered to himself, “How would you feel about coming to my house?”

It took Tsukishima an hour to get ready to leave. Despite saying that he was going home to get fresh clothes, he refused to wear the ones from the night before and demanding that Kuroo lend him some. Kuroo would have offered anyway but insisted that Tsukishima say please first. Most of Kuroo’s closet consisted of reds and blacks, “Dude, what are you? The King of the Edgelords? Your Majesty, here are the My Chemical Romance CD’s you ordered. Jesus fucking Christ…”   
“Someone call the condiments; it appears we have a Salty Susan here. Just pick out some clothes already and get dressed.”

Tsukishima discovered that he must have some sort of homing compass since he was always able to find his way home despite not knowing where the fuck he was, even when he was with someone who should know the general direction to the highway and did fucking not. Perhaps Tsukki was overtired and perhaps he was being too harsh but really was it too much to expect Kuroo to have any idea of where his house was, honestly. Tsukishima knew the way from where he was now, they were on a not so busy road but there was still a car every now and then, which is why Tsukishima was having a mild heart attack as he tried to convince Kuroo to stop walking on the lines in the middle of the road and to just walk on the pavement like a regular, safe person. “Do you want to die? Because you will if you don’t look up.”  
“I have died a thousand deaths, I’ve sucked upon a million breasts, my compliments to all the chefs.”  
“Wow, dude, are you just trying to cement your Edgelord image by quoting song lyrics at me?”  
“You recognized them?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Do you like the band?”  
“No, I just enjoy listening to bad music because I enjoy pain.” Tsukki rolled his eyes.  
“Wow. Are you sure you’re not the “Edgelord”, Mr. Masochist?”, Kuroo flashed a Cheshire grin in Tsukki’s direction before continuing his walk down the lines of the road, “So, are you bringing me home to meet your Mother or the christen your sheets?” He waggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh my God, I honesty have never met anyone who could suggest those two things in the same sentence and also, neither. We’re going to my home so that I can get some clothes.”  
“Are we going to christen my sheets?”  
“Why are you so horny all the time?”  
“It just comes with being this devilishly hot.” Kuroo mock flexed his arms to make the point. Tsukki snorted before pointing ahead,  
“Make a right on that corner and we’ll be on my street.”  
“I can’t believe I’m going to meet your family, I mean, you’re scary enough I can’t imagine the people you grew up with.”  
“My family are the opposite of me, but that doesn’t matter, none of them should be home anyway.”  
“So we are going to christen your sheets.”  
Tsukki sighed and walked ahead, leaving Kuroo laughing behind him.

When he walked inside Tsukki immediately turned around and tried to convince Kuroo to do the same. “Wha-? No, why?”  
“Huh? Kei? Are you home?” A voice called from off to the right,  
Kuroo immediately turned to Tsukki with a wide grin of his face, “So your family is home,”  
Tsukki sighed, his brother rounding the corner, “Ah, Kei! Mum said you were at Yamaguchi’s house…” Tsukki’s older brother, Akiteru, trailed off as he looked at Kuroo, “…you’re not Yamaguchi... Hello! I’m Kei’s brother, Akiteru~!” He reached out a hand towards Kuroo. Kuroo smiled slyly as he shook the hand,  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Testurou Kuroo. I wasn’t aware that Kei had an older brother.” Kuroo placed emphasis on Tsukki’s name, a playful tone hinting on his voice.  
“Ah, Kei, how could you~!” Akiteru faked hurt before leading the duo off to the right, into the kitchen where he had been previously eating a sandwich, he asked Kuroo if he wanted anything, to which he declined and then they sat down at the table after Kuroo insisted on wanting to talk to Akiteru.  
“I need to change my clothes, excuse me.” Tsukki said, clear displeasure radiating from his tone.  
“Why, my clothes look great on you,” Kuroo said, his tone sounding offhand but his expression implying that he knew exactly what he had said.  
Akiteru raised an eyebrow, looking between Kuroo and Tsukki for a second, Tsukki turned and walked away quickly, avoiding an onslaught of questions.  
“Ah so cold~” Kuroo said, pretending to shiver.  
“He’s not very cute when he acts like that,” Akiteru stated, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“Not many people would use ‘cute’ to describe Tsukki,”   
“You don’t think he’s cute?”  
“Uh…” Kuroo thought, it’s not that he thought Tsukki wasn’t cute but it just wouldn’t be exactly the first word he’d use to describe him, ‘smart’, ‘sexy’, ‘fun’, those kinds of words would have been what he would have used.  
“You’re his boyfriend aren’t you? You don’t think he’s cute?” He didn’t sound accusatory, more like curious.  
“I’m not- I mean, he is, but I’m not- we’re not, uh... ahah, I’m gonna go see if Tsukki’s ready to go now, it was, uh, nice talking to you…” Kuroo more or less sprinted out of the room, upstairs and into the general direction of where he thought Tsukki walk before, he found the first door and knocked, hoping it was Tsukki’s room.   
It wasn’t.  
The next one wasn’t either.  
“Third time’s the charm,” Kuroo muttered to himself before preparing to knock on the door, before he could, the door flung open, Tsukki standing in the doorway.  
“Come in already, I’ve been listening to you knock for the past five minutes already.”  
“You just let me suffer in silence?!”  
“That’s what you get for that comment about my clothes,”  
“Your clothes? They were mine this morning,” Kuroo laughed,  
“I’ve repossessed them,”  
“Stolen them.”  
“Beg to differ.”  
“Your brother seems nice.”  
“What did he say…?”  
“He might’ve said something about you being cute,” Kuroo poked Tsukki’s cheek, Tsukishima flicked his hand away,  
“He always does that,”  
“Are you going to change out of my clothes?”  
“MY clothes, and no, too tired since someone woke me up this morning.”  
“Sorry about that… suppose we can’t christen your bed with your brother downstairs.”  
“Absolutely not, never, ew, I might go straight just thinking about it.”  
“Unfortunate.” Kuroo lay down on Tsukki’s bed, “Your room is cute,”  
“Cute?!”   
“Well, not in the typical type, but in your very own Kei way,”  
“I like my name coming from your mouth…”   
Kuroo sat up, “Are you trying to torture me?”  
“Usually but not currently, how do you mean?”  
“Your brother said something to me earlier,” Tsukki groaned, “He- no, shut up stop groaning it’s not that bad- he, he just said- well, he assumed-“  
“You’re stalling,”  
“He assumed I was your boyfriend,”  
“Did he?”  
“He did.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“I… kind of ran away,”  
Tsukishima laughed, “You ran away?”  
“With my tail between my legs, yes.”  
“That’s not how you use that expression.”  
“That’s beside the point.”  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“I- well, I’ve never thought about it- I mean, I have but not seriously, just like in passing? I- “  
“Kuroo, calm down.”  
“I would like to be your boyfriend, but not right now, once I’ve gotten to know you better…”  
“So you’re promised to be my boyfriend at a later date then?”  
“Yes, if that’s alright with you.”  
“Okay.   
Kuroo lay back down on the bed, studying Tsukishima, “You know you’re covered in hickeys, right?”  
“Who’s fault is that,”  
“Probably yours for creating the game.”  
“I didn’t tell you to cover me in hickeys,”  
“Do you think your brother realized?”  
“What is with your fixation on Akiteru?”  
“He’s scary,”  
“He is not.”  
“Okay, true, but he asks so many questions, it’s intimidating.”  
“How many questions did he ask?”  
“I don’t know, like, two?”  
“So many.”   
“Shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog dedicated to this fic! Give it a follow if it tickles your fancy~  
> http://boyswithguns-onlsd.tumblr.com


End file.
